


Obedient Toy

by hlm2



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Im kin w wes im just writing cause im fukcing gay and in love with maxwell and wilson, Multi, Nsfw? maybe???, cause i gotta have one, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlm2/pseuds/hlm2
Summary: Maxwell is falling for one of his toys while a toy is falling for his favorite





	1. Chapter 1

Maxwell looked upon the mime. He was pathetically hiding behind a birchnut tree.  
"whats a lonely little boy doing out here?"  
Wes turned around and his face contorting into one of horror. Maxwell walks up slowly to the mime putting his gloved finger under his chin.  
"tell me, what are you doing out here?"  
wes swallows hard and wheezes. he doesnt want to speak around him again. Il n'était pas bonne dernière fois. Shadow hands wrap around the poor boys throat slamming him against the tree he was hiding behind.  
"Speak boy, i know you can."  
"I'm Running..Away"  
Wes' voice sounds like it hasnt been used in forever. It wheezes and chokes in his throat.  
"Youre running away huh?"  
"Yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes...Sir"  
Maxwell snorts and kisses Wes' cheek, its a way of keeping him submissive, he enjoys affection more than anything else. Maxwell wipes his mouth, thick white makeup smearing onto the palm of his leather glove.  
"Do you feel unwanted? Unneeded?"  
"Yes Sir.."  
"Then I should take you with me hmm? Im sure you wont be a burden with me, ill make good use of you"  
Wes chokes on his spit. Would maxwell really take him with him?  
"Of course i would."  
Wes doesnt have much of a choice as maxwell dissapears with him in his arms.

 

"Wheres Wes?" Wilson asks  
"How should i know?" Wendy snorts  
"because your tents are next to eachother? i thought you would have heard."  
"No I didnt."  
Wilsons face scrunches up and Wendy stares.  
"Love him or something?"  
"No, No of course not. im just. Worried."

 

Wes whines as maxwell touches his face. Wes' makeup is halfway off his face and smeared all over maxwells hands.  
"Be quiet sweetheart im just cleaning your face."  
"Theyre.....Cold..."  
"My hands?"  
"Very.."  
"Sorry. My hands are always cold."  
Maxwell continues to wipe wes' face till his makeup is all gone.  
"Better. I couldnt see your beautiful face"  
Maxwell tilts Wes' face up towards him examining his pail skin, the white staining his face makes him paler.  
"Tell me, does this collar embarass you?  
"Yes....A Little.."  
"But i love you being so close to my chair. I must go mess with a few of my toys. Ill be back"

 

Maxwell appeared behind Wilson who was looking frantically for Wes.  
"looking for something?"  
"maxwell i dont have time for this."  
"whatcha lookin for, pal?"  
"..."  
"Answer me, toy."  
"Wes."  
"You love him."  
"Yes thats why im looking for him, Whered he go?"  
"Hes mine now."  
Wilson turned around and faced maxwell quickly.  
"What..what do you mean?"  
"Hes chained up next to my chair, hes mine now."  
"You son of a bitch!"  
Wilson swings at maxwell hitting his jaw  
"Youre going to regret that." maxwell snarked spitting blood  
shadow hands grab wilson throwing him against the ground. the hands rub his face in the dirt. wilson hears a sharp crack followed by immeanse pain.  
the hands lift Wilsons face as Maxwell squats down next to him.  
"I dont like disobedient toys."  
Maxwell disappears and Wilson curls into a ball. he cries as blood pours out of his nose flowing down his cheeks. He cries himself to sleep in a field.

Maxwells heels click against the hard marble floor. Wes sits up quickly and rubs his eyes. He feels so naked without his thick makeup.  
"Did you fall asleep?"  
Wes quickly nods his head while looking at the floor. maxwell kneels down infornt of him and lifts wes' chin to look at him.   
"Are you tired?"  
Wes nods again. Maxwell kisses wes' cheek, its hot. Wes' blush becomes deeper and tries to pull away. Maxwell grabs wes' chin keeping him in place kissing from his cheek to his collar bone. Wes' underwear feels wetter as maxwell pulls away. Wes' whines.  
"You sound desprete."  
"Youre Teasing Me..."  
"I know. Anyways,"  
Maxwell unclamps the collar from around wes'neck and rubs the red skin with his thumbs.   
"You can sleep in my bed."  
Maxwell takes his hand lifting him from the ground.  
"Come, Come ill show you the way."  
Wes peers into the room its purple and black much like the rest of his lair, He poles on his bed are gold and the canopy is a deep purple. his comfoter is black and his sheets and pillow cases are a golden yellow. Maxwell lifts the covers back and pats the bed.  
"Lay down."  
Wes scurries to the bed and lays down quickly covering himself with he blanket, its cold just like Maxwell. Maxwell gets in the bed next to wes. Wes rolls over to look at Maxwell.  
"What? Do you want to cuddle or something?"  
Wes scoots closer to Maxwell nuzzling against his chest. Maxwell wraps his arm around Wes' small frame, they fall asleep shortly after.


	2. Mon Cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick visit hurts

Wes wakes up as Maxwell looms over him. He rubs his eyes, hes very tired.  
"Are you awake toy?"  
Wes nods quickly  
"Come on, i need to chain you again."  
"Why...Do You....Chain me?"  
"Becuase i think you look cute sitting next to my chair."  
Maxwell grabs Wes' wrist and yanks him up dragging him to the dog collar. The collar could be easily undone by Wes but Maxwell knows he wouldnt dare.  
Wes lifts his head exposing his neck for Maxwell to put the collar on. Maxwell yanks it choking Wes briefly. Maxwells heels click against the ground while he walks away. Wes waits patiently, hands resting on the cold floor. He hears Maxwells shoes growing closer. Maxwell sets a plate of meatballs down infront of him.  
"Eat darling, You need food."  
Wes eats slowly as Maxwell sits down in his chair rubbing Wes' hair softly.  
"Would you like to see Wilson today?"  
Wes nods but Maxwell cannot see because hes looking at a screen, Wilson and everyone in camp is on the screen.  
"Yes...Would You Let Me See Him?"  
"Only if im around. I cant have him taking you."  
Wes tugs at his collar whimpering.  
"Do I......Have To Wear This?"  
"Ill bring him to us, you wont get too embarassed."  
Maxwell gets up and unhooks Wes' collar from his chair. He grabs Wes' face and licks the side of his mouth.  
"Youre being messy."

Maxwell glares down at Wilson. He puts his foot on Wilsons back and grinds his heel into it.  
"Get up shithead i have a surprise for you"  
Wilson yelps in pain and gets up from his furs.  
"I dont want your shitty "presents", Maxwell."  
"Oh? Well he wants to see you."  
Wilson at first, is confused but then understands.  
"You brought Wes!"  
"I did." Maxwell says rubbing his hands together.  
Maxwell leads Wilson into a field of birchnut trees. Wilson faintly sees a figure chained to a tree. Wilson runs too it.  
"WES!!"  
"Ah...Wilson...."  
Wilson sees Wes' dog collar and rubs it gently with his fingers. He runs his hands over the warm fur of Maxwells winter coat. He grabs Wes' face kissing him and crying. Wes wipes away his tears with his thumbs.  
"Do...Not Cry...Mon Cherie...."  
Wilson stops sobbing and wraps his arms tightly around Wes' frame. Wes kisses under Wilsons ear.  
"Are you warm? Are you safe? Are yo-"  
"Yes Mon Cherie..... I Am Fine..."  
Maxwell's face scrunches up in jealously. He wants to kick Wilson in the gut for being so close to his pet.  
"I was so worried. Please stay, please Wes."  
"He cant." Maxwell yanks the chain attached to his collar choking Wes.  
"Were Leaving, Say goodbye Wes."  
"Goodbye....love...."  
They dissapear into the night as Wilson is left there sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO GAY PLEASE END ME?? (nsfw next chapter,,)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell is impantient

Maxwell drags Wes into his room throwing him on his bed, getting between his legs. Maxwell rips off his collar kissing and sucking on his neck. Wes moans quietly. Shadow hands begin to quickly undress Wes and Maxwell.  
"Aaah! Maxwell...Slow D-down!"  
"Youre mine. Wilson is stupid to think he can touch you" Maxwell goes back to sucking and licking his neck while shadown hands rub through Wes' already soaked underwear. Wes moans as shadow hands wrap around his breasts squeezing and palming.   
"Maxwell...OhhaHhh...Please..."  
"Please what?"  
"P-please..Fuck Me...."  
Thats all Maxwell needs to hear before shadow hands rip off both their underwear. Maxwell rubs his cock against Wes' wetness, teasing him. Wes whines and rolls his hips before Maxwell cant take anymore and enters him.  
Wes moans his name loudly as Maxwell pounds harsly into Wes' tight cunt. Wes' tightns around him earning a groan from Maxwell. Wes grips the sheets tightly moaning and whining. Maxwell goes back to leaving marks all over Wes' body to make his mark on his property. Wes wraps his legs around Maxwells waist and arms around his neck.  
"Maxwell! Im...Im Going To Cum!!"  
"Then do it, Cum for me. Cum for your master."  
That sends Wes over the edge. He feels the muscles in his chubby tummy tighting. He cums all over Maxwells bed sheets. Maxwell pulls out grabbing Wes hair and throwing him on the floor.  
"Suck"  
Wes grabs ahold of Maxwells thick cock licking and sucking the tip. Wes knows hes close to relase. Maxwell grabs his hair once again forcing his cock down his throat rolling his hips into Wes' hot mouth, He realeses down wes throat groaning.  
Maxwell picks Wes and lays him down, lying next to him he whispers "youre mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WROW.JPG.... Lady of the night is comin next chapter kachow


	4. angrier than a dragon trying to blow out birthday candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes makes a new friend (?)

Wes wakes up fully dressed and sore.   
"Max....well?"  
Wes sits up and rubs his eyes. Hes not chained and theres food on the dresser. Hes slightly confused but eats and waits for Maxwell. He decides to get up and walk around the lair. He exists the bedroom, bare feet hitting cold, hard stone. He yelps but keeps walking. the purple floors and black walls entice him as he explores. He hears clicks coming up close behind him and turns around thinking its maxwell, instead its a woman. Her hair dances on her head like a wildfire. Her dress fits quite tightly around her curvy body. Wes is jealous of her beautiful figure.  
"Who are you?" She asks, her voice melting Wes  
"M-me?"   
"Well, yes you! You happen to be the only person walking around these halls, hmm?"  
"Oh.. Oh...Im...Wes."  
"Wes! What a lovely name!" she chimes "I havent seen a new person in so long! Im tired of listening to Maxwell. Its a delight to meet you!"  
She grabs his hand shaking it vigorusly. Wes does a breathy laugh at how excited she is to see a new person.  
"Ooh, whats that on your neck?"  
Wes blushes and quickly covers his neck. She moves his hands to see the dark purple marks and red collar marks on his neck.  
"Got yourself a partner?" She teases.  
"I....Suppose You Could.....Say That....."  
"More like my toy." Maxwell chimes in  
She turns around and huffs loudly. She stomps her food making a loud clicking sound.  
"Maxwell! What on gods green earth are you doing to this poor boy!"  
"Nothing, Nothing." Maxwell wraps his arm around wes shoulder.  
"I see you've met Charlie." He snarls. "Dont talk to her, shes not a good infulence on you sweetheart."  
Charlie gasps her face becoming a red color.  
"Dont you dare listen to this man! If anything hes a bad influence on you!"  
"Oh bpfff"   
"Oh you make me angrier than a dragon trying to blow out birthday candles!!!!"  
"Well this was fun, say good bye Wes."  
Maxwell walks Wes past Charlie and back to his room. Wes sits silently on the bed twiddling his thumbs.  
"You know ive been thinking if youre with me, youre gonna need some new clothes, ya know?"  
Maxwell is rummiging through his draws for something.  
"Something thats cute, suits you."  
He pulls out a measuring tape and turns around.  
"Up, i need to measure you."  
"Do..You Sew?"   
"No, But i can make anything out of shadows ."  
He quickly measures Wes and makes an outline of an outfit. The sweater is pure black, the pants are grey as well as the gloves, the scarf is a blood red.   
"Well, try it on i want to see."  
Wes slowly undresses infront of maxwell. He slips the outfit on and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"How....Does It Look?"  
"Cute."  
Maxwell walks over to Wes and kisses the mop of black hair on his head. He walks into the closet pulling out his huge winter coat and tossing it at wes.  
"Hurry up. Its almost dark."  
"What ...Are We Doing?"  
"Were watching Charlie do her work."

**Author's Note:**

> god i am gay


End file.
